The First Encounter
by gilmoregirl123
Summary: I sort of redid seasin five, and this is the way I imagined Rory and Logan meet. It's better then it sounds. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello this is my first time writing a chapter for a story and I hope you people like it. And also please don't make a fuse about the spelling grammar._**

**_So read it, enjoy it, and love it...by gilmoregirl123_**

**The First Encounter**

When Rory first meets Logan and his friends (Finn and Colin)…and Rory and Logan have a little conversation……

…Enjoy From GilmoreGirl123

CUT TO YALE COURTYARD  
Rory directs two moving men carrying a sofa into her dorm lobby

RORY: Careful. If you stain that, my grandmother will hunt you down and kill you. I wish that I was kidding. I'll get the door.

MARTY: Rory!

RORY: Marty, hi! It's nice to see you! They hug So, are you living here?

MARTY: I'm living here.

RORY: That's great. So am I. notices the impatient movers Oh, sorry. I have to let these guys in. So, how was your summer?

MARTY: I met Nicole Richie, and then spent the next six weeks showering.

RORY: holds an interior hall door open for the movers It should be open.

MOVING MAN: balances sofa and checks knob Door's locked.

RORY: Oh, really? Sorry. I thought that Paris would be here already. opens door and Marty follows her in before the movers.

MARTY: Nice room.

Movers set sofa down and exit

RORY: I can't believe I beat Paris here. I mean, normally, she would want to get dibs on the best room first and set up the furniture exactly the way she wants it.

MARTY: Maybe she's just late.

RORY: Paris is never late. dials number on her cell phone Paris, hey, it's Rory.

PARIS: Rory. Hello.

RORY: I'm in our room, and I was just wondering how I could have beat you here.

PARIS: I'll be there later.

RORY: Are you okay? You sound funny.

PARIS: Someone very close to me died and Im very sad about it!

RORY: What?

PARIS: He died two weeks ago in Oxford.

RORY: Oh. Paris, I'm sorry. How?

PARIS: Heart attack. It was quick.

RORY: Heart attack?

PARIS: Yes.

RORY: What happened?

PARIS: He was teaching a Shakespeare class -- "A Midsummer Night's Dream." He was doing Puck, and then suddenly he wasn't.

RORY: Oh, man.

PARIS: And the class was so into his reading, they didn't even get it. They thought he was acting. It was Dick Shawn all over again.

RORY: Where are you?

PARIS: I'm in his flat trying to get his effects squared away, and, of course, his family is acting like spoiled children. All they care about is what they get. If I have to moderate one more argument about the Chippendale desk, I'm going to freak out. And the lawyer handling his affairs is a moron, and don't even get me started on the funeral. He wanted to be cremated, but if you had seen how filthy that crematorium was -- so I shipped him to Cambridge, which apparently is known for its cremation facilities. That was a transportation nightmare, and, of course, his daughter was upset with the move, but where was she at Thanksgiving, huh?

RORY: Is there anything I can do to help?

PARIS: No. Thanks. long pause I'm sad.

RORY: I know.

PARIS: Bye.

RORY: Bye.

**_The next day and Rory is with Marty……………And they Bump ( Marty bumps into Colin)…………They start talking…………_**

CUT TO YALE COURTYARD  
Rory and Marty take coffee from vendor

MARTY: I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and, gee, Mom seemed to really like him.

RORY: I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now.

MARTY: My dad looked relieved.

RORY: He did not.

MARTY: I heard him say, "whew!"

RORY: Oh, that is amazing.

MARTY: So, what did you do over the summer?

RORY: uncomfortable Well, we so should have started with me.

A student in red jacket purposefully bumps into Marty as he passes

MARTY: Oh, sorry.

COLIN: No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?

FINN: Not everyone's staring at you, Colin.

Colin is also walking with a blond guy: Logan and his even blonder girlfriend

LOGAN: Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort.

FINN: sarcasm Maytag repairman.

MARTY: I've bartended for you -- for your parties.

LOGAN: That's right, you have. You're a talented man. to Rory He makes a kick-ass margarita.

MARTY: chuckle thanks

LOGAN: It's good to see you again. What's your name?

MARTY: Marty. Uh, this is Rory.

LOGAN: Hi. So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?

MARTY: Nope.

LOGAN: Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?

MARTY: Branford.

LOGAN: Oh, excellent -- Branford. All right. Good running into you.

He exits with blond girl in tow, his friends slowly following

COLIN: dryly Excellent shirt. to Rory I can see what you see in him.

LOGAN: Don't be an ass, Colin.

COLIN: Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small. walks off to catch up to Logan

MARTY: I kind of hate those guys.

RORY: Really? I can't see why.

**_Now Rory goes into her room where she has a conversation with Paris……………………………_**

CUT TO RORY'S DORM ROOM  
Door opens and Rory enters to see the dorm rearranged, and almost fully set up and decorated. Paris enters from one of the bedrooms.

RORY: Wow.

PARIS: I moved some things around. I also switched our rooms. Now, mine may seem bigger, but yours gets less sun, so you don't have to worry about melanoma.

RORY: Hey.

PARIS: What?

Rory pulls Paris into a warm hug

RORY: Sorry.

PARIS: Thanks.

RORY: So, how are you holding up?

Paris fusses around the room, hanging up a picture, making small adjustments.

PARIS: I'm fine. I'm actually relieved to be anywhere that people aren't arguing over the first-edition Faulkners. Sarah is the worst. If she thought the casket was worth anything, she would have stuffed it in her purse.

RORY: You know Paris, you don't have to take care of all this. It's not up to you.

PARIS: I know. It's just I want his memory to be respected. fidgets with décor

RORY: It will be.

PARIS: I still can't believe he's gone. He left me his life story.

RORY: impressed Wow.

PARIS: Yeah. If Sarah finds out, it's going to be the mountain girl trial all over again. Listen, I want to have a wake.

RORY: A what?

PARIS: A wake in his honor here. We'll give others the chance to pay their respects, to say goodbye. People are going to want this closure. I just think it's the right thing to do.

RORY: Sure.

PARIS: Thank you. Cellphone rings Hello? Larry, Larry, no. I'm sorry. Did you take the bar or just hang out in one?

PARIS: I need more candles.

RORY: Check my trunk. I think my mom put some in there. watches Paris stack hardcover books That's a lot of books you got there.

PARIS: The very fact that the bookstore had any in stock shows the sad nature of American reading habits.

RORY: Do you need some help with those?

PARIS: I got this, but here -- you can put these up.

RORY: You made flyers.

PARIS: Anyone who wants to pay tribute to this great man deserves the opportunity.

RORY: I'm on it. she exits to dorm hallway with handful of flyers

**_Now Rory goes out in the hallway and has a conversation with Logan, Colin, Finn ( Mostly Logan)……………………………………………_**

CUT TO DORM HALLWAY  
Rory exits her dorm room. She looks for empty space on any of the nearby bulletin boards, already crammed with notices, notes and advertisements, Three students enter the dorm hall

COLIN: Okay, Quinn, last building. Please say it looks familiar.

FINN:eagerly looking around Ahh, uh…

LOGAN: Apparently it doesn't look familiar.

FINN: No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. walks around a corner This is where she lives.

RORY: Excuse me. Can I help you?

LOGAN: No thanks. follows the other two boys

RORY: Hey.

Rory follows the boys around the corner and see them standing before a dorm door. Hers.

COLIN: Don't put your number. Don't put your number!

FINN: I'm not putting my number, I'm putting your number. indicates Logan

RORY: confused That's my room.

They turn to see Rory. Logan grins

LOGAN: Okay, put my number.

FINN: Are you sure this is your room?

RORY: I'm sure.

FINN: I could have sworn it was her room.

RORY: What's her name? Maybe I know her.

FINN: Uh, it was short.

RORY: dryly I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soul mate like that, but that is my room.

LOGAN: I'm sorry about the mix-up. My friend here means no harm. He just has to learn that Guinness and blondes - they don't mix.

FINN: Redheads!

LOGAN: We sincerely apologize, and we will now leave you to finish putting up your poster of... this guy. looks closer at the papers in Rory's hands

RORY:This is for a friend..

LOGAN: Ok.

RORY: We're throwing him a wake.

LOGAN: Okay, Did you and your friends "friend" Pause

RORY: No!

LOGAN: Sorry. Just you're putting a poster of him up in your hallway. You can see where I get the impression he's a little bit more than a "friend"

RORY: Well, he was a great friend!

LOGAN: surprised You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me.

RORY: darkly I know you.

LOGAN: You do?

RORY: We met yesterday. With Marty.

LOGAN: Marty?

RORY: slightly annoyed Marty -- my friend Marty. He bartended for you.

LOGAN: Yes, Marty. I'm sorry. It slipped my mind. Of course I met you yesterday with Marty. Nice to see you again...

RORY: exasperated Rory!

LOGAN: Nice to see you again, Rory. You're looking well. Angry works for you.

RORY: I'm not angry, I'm just irritated.

LOGAN: By me?

RORY: Yes.

LOGAN: Because I forgot for a moment who you were?

RORY: No, because you speak to people as if they're below you.

LOGAN: People?

RORY: Marty.

LOGAN: Ah, your friend Marty?

RORY: Yes, my friend, Marty. You talked to him like he was dirt, and that's why I'm looking at you like this.

LOGAN: I'm sorry. What did I say that was so bad? I said hello and I think I said he made a kick-ass margarita

RORY: It's not what you said, it's how you said it.

LOGAN: How'd I say it?

RORY: Like Judi Dench.

LOGAN: Ouch.

RORY: Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they're inferior to you.

LOGAN: I agree.

RORY: And just because somebody is a bartender at a party for you and your friends, that doesn't mean that you can talk to them like a servant. turns to leave

LOGAN: Well...

RORY: What!

LOGAN: I hired him. I paid him. He served. That's what a servant does.

RORY: incredulous Are you serious?

LOGAN: For the sake of argument.

RORY: He was doing a job.

LOGAN: A job he took willingly.

RORY: Some people have to work.

LOGAN: And I bet if you ask him he'll tell you he made excellent tips that night. Because my friends - they tend to enjoy their re-fills.

RORY: Not the point.

LOGAN: To a bartender, tips are very much the point.

RORY: Just because you pay somebody, it doesn't mean that you can speak to them as if they're beneath you.

LOGAN: Actually, the fact that this is a free country means I can speak to anyone in any manner which I choose. However, the rules of a civilized society may frown upon a certain obvious show of snobbery, so if that's your argument --

RORY: I don't have an argument.

LOGAN: I can give you a moment to formulate one if you want to continue.

RORY: I'm busy!

LOGAN: You concede.

RORY: I don't like it when people hurt my friends.

LOGAN: And you react when goaded.

RORY: I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get out your compass, and I will show you how far from goaded I am.

LOGAN: I think we got a serious debater in our midst.

one of his friends appear on the stairs

FINN: Logan, I think we've found it.

LOGAN: Tell Marty I said hi, and I promise to remember you instantly next time. no reaction from Rory. He gives her a winning smile Now, tell me that wasn't fun? Sighs as he moves toward the stairs Master and Commander.

RORY: confused The movie?

LOGAN: No, that's what I want you to call me from now on. climbs stairs

RORY: Ugh………..

_**Now where at the wake of Paris's close friend…………………**_

RORY: WOW

PARIS: What?

RORY: Its just I never new your friend new soo many people.

PARIS: I know its like you think they have a dull life but they know soo many people.

_**Now is the end of this Chapter but I hope you like and and also please read my next chapter…………………**_

**_Jamie_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey this is my second time writing and hoping that you like a lot that I'll be making more chapters……._**

**The Yale Daily News Welcoming………………………………**

Yale newspaper office

Rory: Hey everyone.

Paris & Doyle: Hey Rory.

Doyle: Rory and Paris you both get Features.

Rory & Paris: Thanks.

Doyle: Oh here come Logan his dad ( Mitchum Huntzberger) owns 14 new papers.

Rory: Wow.

Doyle: Yeah……Hold One Minute.

Doyle: Hello Logan.

Logan: Hi Doyle.

Doyle: I didn't know you were coming so all of them are taken.

Logan: That's Okay.

Doyle: No it is not…You can be in the features with Rory and Paris.

Logan: Hey Rory! How are you?

Doyle: Runs to Rory You know Logan.

Rory: Yeah.

Doyle: Well that's good because he's on features with you and Paris.

Rory: What.

Doyle: It Logan Huntzberger…What do you expect?

Rory: I don't know but not the Features.

Doyle: Well Sorry.

**_Thanks for reading my story I hope you liked it!_**...**_Now I hope you'll like the next………………_**

…………Jamie**_…………_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey again…I know my other 2 I had some of the parts in the show so……so this time I hope you really like and please don't hate it cuz of my grammar._**

**Meeting One of Logan's Friends…But Also an Old Classmate……………**

The Yale Daily News Hall

Logan: Hey Ace.

Rory: Hey.

Logan: I want you to meet an friend of mine from military school…But I was Im it for a month and an half.

Rory: Okay what's his name?

Logan: His name is Tristan…

Rory: Tristan!

Logan: Tristan Logan yelled for Tristan down the hall he was with a whole bunch of girls

Tristan: Yeah!

Logan: I would like you to meet Rory Gilmore...

Tristan: Rory Gilmore? Tristan was so amazed…because Tristan still had feelings for Rory

Rory: Hey! Do you like it here at Yale?

Tristan: Hey Rory. Yeah it's nice but not as nice as Chilton.

Rory&Logan: Chilton?

Rory: Yeah me and Tristan went to high school together.

Logan: Really! I never knew that.

Logan: Yeah I remember Tristan really liked this new girl he did everything to win her but didn't work because she already had a boyfriend… Rory and Tristan didn't look eye to eye Rory and Tristan kept looking around…Rory since you went there did you know the girl?

Rory: No I don't think so? Maybe.

Tristan: Rory if you would like all three of us can go out to get coffee at the Pub or at a coffee cart?

Rory: Umm...Well I do have to get some work to do at the paper but I can spend a few minutes…

Logan: Well I cant I have to be somewhere at a sertant time……so Cya later.

Tristan Okay.

Rory: Are you sure Logan?

Logan: Yup Im sure...he doesn't bit...

Tristan: Yeah Rory I don't bit.

Rory: So…What are you doing here?

Tristan: Well Im here to see my friends…Just looking around for colleges…

Rory: Okay! Which University are you applying to?

Tristan: This is some good coffee!

Rory: Tristan!

Tristan: Oh…I don't know yet I might be applying to Yale now that I know you're here…So do you have any/a boyfriend(s)?

Rory: Nope just broke up with my exboyfriend.

Tristan: Really?...So maybe I have a chance?

Rory: Well I don't know I guess you have to ask Logan.

Tristan: Logan Why do I have to ask Logan?

Rory: Well I don't know I guess cuz he's your friend.

Tristan: Okay. But what about the time we kissed at the party? Didn't you feel anything?

Rory: Well it was along time ago.

Tristan: So if I kiss you right know you won't feel anything.

Rory: Yeah/Yes

Tristan: Okay Tristan than kisses her on the lips and guess who sees them, Logan and Marty see them. They then stop kissing

Rory: Wow

Tristan: Thanks

(Marty just stands there and then slowly sits down but Logan he just goes right up to them and pretends he didn't see anything)

Logan: Hey you two!

Rory: Hey Logan.

Logan: What's going on? Logan puts his hand over Rory like he's her boyfriend…Then he kisses her on the cheek (alight small kiss)

Rory: Nothing we were just talking about what happened in high school.

Tristan: Yeah! What happened in high school it was a funny couple of years.

Logan: Why don't you 2 just fill me in on everything between you?

Rory: I would but I have to get to the paper and do some work…Why doesn't Tristan fill you in?

Tristan: Logan would be bored and wouldn't understand unless we told it together.

Logan: Okay! Why don't all three of us just meet up at the Pub?

Tristan: Sure.

Rory: Well…Maybe if I could make it. But If Im not there then Tristan can tell it or we can just meet up again.

Logan: Sure.

(Rory leaves and she's thinking what just happened do I have feelings for Tristan or do I have feelings for Logan or Marty?)

Next day in the dinner Hall

Logan: Hey Ace!

Rory: Hey Logan. What's up?

Logan: Nothing gonna meet up with Tristan in a bit you wanna join us?

Rory: Umm……No thanks I have a lot of work to do.

Logan: Okay……do you wanna meet up later maybe get a bit to eat just me and you?

Rory: Sure……If Im not too busy. Ill call you.

Logan: Okay………Cya later Ac... Logan gets interrupts bye Tristan

Tristan: Hey everyone, everyone doing okay?

Rory: Yeah, everything's okay! Logan's a little sad and angry and confused about everything why isn't Ace weird around Tristan after they kissed?

Logan: As I was saying ill see you at dinner later Ace.

Rory: Logan don't leave. Tristan interrupts Rory to say yeah don't leave now I just got here

Logan: Sorry man remember we were supposed to meet up right now so both of us are leaving

Tristan: Oh okay then. Cya later Rory

Rory: Bye Logan and Tristan cya

Rory and Paris's Dorm room

Rory: Hey anyone here?

Paris: In here what's up?

Rory: Nothing just got back from the diner hall finished talking to Logan and his friend and our old schoolmate Tristan.

Paris: Tristan?

Rory: Yup…Tristan here he might be applying to Yale.

Paris: He might be applying to Yale! Why would he do that?

Rory: I don't know. But why would you care your dating Doyle remember!

Paris: Yeah! Why would I care? I love Doyle. I just have to show that I've met someone else.

(Paris is thing would he now go out with me but I can't Im with Doyle. All I have to do is flirt with Doyle in front of him!...Yeah I can do it!)

Rory: Oh no………Your worried about Tristan aren't you?

Paris: Noooooo…Why would I be remember Im with Tristan!

(The door rings its Doyle wanting to know if Paris would want to go out to get a bit to eat!)

Doyle: Hey wanna get a bit to eat?

Paris: Sure just let me get my coat.

Rory: where you going?

Paris: Getting a bit to eat with Doyle.

(Rory starts to think)

Rory: Oh yeah Im supposed to call Logan to get a bit to eat.

Paris: Okay just call him and if you need anything just call me.

Rory: Okay.

(Rory's calling Logan picks up)

Logan: Hello.

Rory: Hey Logan.

Logan: Hey Ace. So can you get a bit to eat?

Rory: Sure. Just be here in at least 10 minutes.

Logan: Or you can just turn around and look out the window.

Rory: Uh…Hey Logan you wanna come in?

Logan: Sure it'll be the second time I go through your window.

(Logan comes in holding Rory's arm and then kisses her on the lips)

Logan: So ready to go?

Rory: Just give me a minute.

Logan: Sure.

(Then to door knocks, Rory asks Logan to get it and he answers and it's…)

**_Hey I hope you liked it and Im sorry about the chapters 1, 2 being sucky anyyways please don't hate my story cuz of my grammar thanks a lot and you guys roxs_**

**_xox_** Jamie**_ xox_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey Its me again and i have a surprise for you and for those fan who love chris and lor..._**

_**your gonna be happy. Now I want you to tell me if you want me to add or take out or anything to the story. Thank you very much.**_

Rory and Paris's Dorm room

(When Logan opens the door its Lorelai Gilmore and Christoper Hayden Rorys mom and dad)

Logan: Hello

Lorelai: Hi Logan how are you?

Logan: Im good you?

Lorelai: Good me and Christoper have great news for Rory!

Logan: Oh really! (he says that after he call for rory)

Rory: Yeah!

Logan: Your mom and dad are here.

Rory: OKay. Ill be out in a bit

Chris: So you and Rory.

Logan: Yeah...(he get interruped but a knock on the door)

(Logan gos to get and its tristan at the door with Darisys in his had)

Tristan: Hey what are you doing here?

Logan: Came to pick Rory yup for dinner.

Tristan: Oh...

(He gets interruped by lorelai)

Lorelai: Who is it?

Logan: Its just Tristan.

Lorelai: Tristan Degery?

Logan: Yeah! Why?

Lorelai: Come in you can hear the news to.

(Rory comes in tp be surprised)

Rory: Yeah!

Lorelai: Hey babe!

Chris: Hey kiddo!

Rory: Hey! why are you 2 both so perky?

Chris: Well...Me and your mom are getting marraged

Rory: MARRYED!

Lorelai: Yup!...in the summer of August.

Rory: WOW...Lets go pick out dresses and everything!

Lorelai: Okay. First Coffee.

Rory: Yeah then we can go get some magazies.

Lorelai: Chris you dont mind do you! (she says with her puppy blue eyes)

Chris: Of course not go right ahead. Anyways i have to go do some airins.

Lorelai: Okay (they same time Rory tried to ask Logan if he didnt mind)

Rory: Logan do you mind if we postpone our date?

Logan: No. You 2 go have fun.

Rory: Thank you!

Lorelai: Lets go.

Rory: Okay

(Rory and Lorelai Leave to get their coffee and pick out decorations and dresses and everything)

**_Hey I hoped you guys liked it and if you have any ideas please tell me in the reviews...Anyways what do you think should happen between tristan, rory, Logan?...Please state you ideas._**

_**xox!-Jamie-!xox**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey Im back and dont worrie Tristans gonna be out picture soon...This is about Rory and Lore talking about Chris and Lores wedding and also Rory and Logan And everything else._**

Inside The Coffee Shop

Rory: So what should we start with first?

Lorelai: I dont know its been along time since i planned a wedding

Rory: Well what colors do you want first?

Lorelai: Well Me and Chris's favorite colors are blue

Rory: Okay that a start

Lorelai: I guess (Lore is thinking of the first time her and chris kissed)

_FlashBack_

_(Christoper was leaning agaist a fence with some friends talkabout cars the girls across the parking lot and Chris liked 1 girl named Lorelai Gilmore. Lore was with her friends talking when she noticed the guys looking at her and her friends and she saw that Chris was looking at her and only her so she told her friends and all her friends just started laughing and when Lorelai told her friends that since there were 5 girls + Her and 5 guys + Chris that each girl went up to one guy and kissed them and she said that she had chris so they all walked up to the guys and kissed them and walked away to the car and got in it all the guys were like ice statues just standing there they way they were when they kissed them.)_

_End FlashBack_

Rory: Hello Mom, Hello

Lorelai: Huh?

Rory: You were just starringin to space

Lorelai: Oh sorry! I was thinking about the first time i kissed your father it was romantic but it had a spark to it!

Rory: Aw thats so sweet

Rory: Why dont we start with cards what one do you want?

Lorelai: What about this white one with a little sparkles and flowers on the top right corner and the bottom left corner?

Rory: Perfect! What do you want it to say?

Lorelai: How about Hello Blank this is an invition for the wedding of Lorelai Gilmore and Christoper Hayden at Blank On Blank at Blank Please R.S.V.P to Lorelai(Rory) Leigh Gilmore Hayden.

Rory: OKay but why me ?

Lorelai: Because you are my maid of honour

Rory: Okay

Lorelai: What next?

Rory: I dont know maybe we should ask Grandma(Emily) and Grandma(Francie)?

Lorelai: Okay you call them

Rory: Fine

(Rory takes out her cell phone and calls emily to ask and she says yes and to meet then in Rorys dorm at lunch and then she calls Francie and asks if she can meet us at Roorys dorm at lunch 2morrow)

Rory: Be here at lunch at my dorm 2morrow got it or ill make sure they mess it up(shes says as a joke)

Lorelai: Fine Fine Mother(joke)

Rory And Paris Dorm at 9:30

(Rory go up and say the time and said)

Rory: Good i have time to et breakfest, coffee, shower, get dressed and set everything up

(After Rory got up an had breakfest, coffee, shower, get dressed and set everything up and there was a knock on the door)

Rory: Coming (when she opened the door it was Francie,Emily and Lorelaiwaiting to get in)

Francie: Thank You

Emily: How are you three?

Francie&Lorelai&Rory: Good everything fine

(Then theres a knock on the door)

Rory: Excuse me the door

(Rory gos to get the door and sees Logan)

Rory: Hey stranger

Logan: Hey hows my best girl

Rory: Well me, both of my grandmothers and mothers are planning for my mom and dads wedding

Logan: Oh You want me to leave

Rory: No Come and me my other grandma

Logan: Okay

Rory: Grandma Grandma and mom this is Logan Huntzberger

Rory: Logan huntzberger this is my grandmother Francie Hayden and my other grandmother Emily Gilmore and my mom Lorelai Gilmore

Logan: Hello nice to meet you three lovley ladys Ill just get out of your planning for the great event so cangraduations Lorelai

Lorelai: Thank you soo much

Logan: I just came to ask Ace if she would come to lunch with the gang and I to the pub

Rory: How about we go out to dinner instead because Im busy planning

Logan: Okay Sure Ill pick you up around 6:30

Rory: Okay see you than

(Logan Leaves and when the door closes all three women starre at Rory a smirks on their faces)

Lore: I see you and Logan are gettinf along!

Francie: How long have you been seeing him

Emily:Yes Tell us everything!

Rory: Well 1st Yes 2nd since the being of last year and 3rd not now

Emily: Come one

Rory: Were planing moms wedding first

Lorelai: You love him and wanna kiss him all day long(joke)

Rory: Mom!

Lorelai: Fine Back to the Wedding

Emily: Why dont we find you an wedding consaltont that can help with the wedding?

Francie: Perfect Idea Emily

Rory: Where do we get one?

Lorelai: I can ask the person who did the decorating for the dragonfly inn or someone else?

Emily: Well we need the best

Francie: Of course the best. Ill call the agency and well meet her/him tomorrow at a resturant! How about that?

Emily: Perfect

Lorelai: Great

Rory: Fine

The Pub

Steph: So Rory i hear your moms greating married!

Rory: Yeah

Steph: To who

Rory: My dad

Steph: Whos your dad

Rory: My dads name is Christopher Hayden

(Colin and Finn spit their drinks out)

Steph: Eww what the hell

Colin: Your father is Christoper Hayden

Rory: Yeah its not like its a secret Everyone shoould of know every since 16 years ago

Finn: Doesnt that make you there heiress

Rory: I dont know isnt my father supposed to be the heiress

Colin: Yeah but he didnt follow the plan

Rory: The plan

Steph: Yup wasnt your parents 16 when they had you something

Rory: Yeah what does that got to do with to plan?

Steph: Since your father didnt follow it then the next Hayden is the heiress

Rory: No that cant be

Finn: Yeah it can love

The Resturant

Stacey: Hello my name Stacy and im looking for Lorelai Gilmore

Lore: Yes this Lorelai Gilmore and this my daughter Rory Gilmore-Hayden and my mother emily Gilmore and my mother inlaw Francie Hayden

Stacy: Nice to meet you three

Francie: Likewise

Emily: Now lets get back to the weddings plans

**_Hey this will continue with chapter 6 if you like it tell me and if you want something added tell me in the reviews and thank you very much you kind people!_**

**_xox Jamie xox_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey im back and i hope you like this chapter because because what happens and like kind people for the suport but those who dont like it like please reconsidar!_**

The Restaurant

(They were getting started when Rorys phone started to ring)

Rory: Excuse me for a moment

_Rory: Hello_

_Logan: I an so sorry_

_Rory: For what_

_Logan: My parents want to have diner with us and honor and her boyfriend_

_Rory: Whats to be sorry for_

_Logan: Trust me_

_Rory: When? Where?_

_Logan: Saturday at 7:00_

_Rory: Okay bye_

_Logan: Cya_

Lorelai: Who was that

Rory: Logan were having diner with his family

Lorelai: Okay

Rory: So what did i miss

Emily: Well not much we cant find anything good anufe

Rory: What about that

Francine: I like

Huntzberger Mansion

Logan: We are about to walk into the house of hell

Rory: Your over excadering

Logan: Are you sure

Rory: Possitive..Remind me to tell you the time my mom wore a this shirt and my grandmother got her car towed

(Logan looks at Rory with a face lilke what the hell!...Logan Rings the door bell and

Honor answer)

Honor: Your late

Logan: 5 minutes

Honor: Well hurrie up

(They walked in and Logan inturduces Rory and then The maid comes in and says diner is ready so they walk in to the dinner room and sit then Elias Starts talk)

Elias: This matter need to be discusted

Logan: What matter

Shira: You dont just bring a girl and say shes your girlfriend

(Logan looks at his mother with and undiscrubable face and then looks at Honor and she says what...Elias and Shira just keep talking about how Rory isnt able to marry into the Huntzberger family and then Logan justs keeps up and graps Rory and takes off when they run into someone)

Mitchum: Where you 2 going

Logan: Home

Mitchum: Why

Logan: Why dont you ask everyone inthere

Rory: Nice to meet you bye

(Then hey come home and Logan drops Rory off at her dorm and leaves Rory calls her mom)

_Lorelai: Hey daughter of mine how are you_

_Rory: Good just came back from the huntzbergers_

_Lorelai: Oh yeah how did that go_

_Rory: Horable they said im not fit to marry into the huntzberger family_

_Lorelai: They said what...Whats their address_

_Rory: Dont worriy Logan stood up for me_

_Lorelai: Good because if he didnt ill hurt him_

_Rory: Hold one minute someones knocking on the door(Rory gos to answer and see Logan)_

_Logan: Hey im sorry you want to go out to dinner_

_Rory: Sure hold one sec...Mom i have to go_

_Lore: Okay bye_

_Rory: Bye_

**_Hey i hope you liked it i was gonna out more but ill save it for chapter 7 anyways i hope you liked it and have a great day!_**

**/"Jamie"\_  
_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hello well i hope you liked lasts chaper because if you were waiting to see what happens then not you will know!_**

The Resturant

Logan: I am very sorry about that

Rory: Dont worry sbout it it happens all the time with my other boyfriends at my grandparnets home so dont worry about

(He smiles and then they kiss but it gets interupped by Rorys cellphone)

_Rory: Hello_

_Emily: Hello dear how was diner'_

_Rory: Diner was great why_

_Emily: Well i thought of an idea..I invited The huntzbergers and The haydens over for dinner next friday_

_Rory: Really great cant wait_

Logan: Who was that

Rory: That was Emily and she invited the Huntzbergers and the Haydens over for dinner Friday

(Logan almost spit out his dinner)

Logan: What!

Rory: Yup but dont worriy my mom only knows about the dinner at your parents house

Logan: What

Rory: Dont worrie she wont tell anyone

Logan: Really

Rory: Really

Gilmore Household

(While Rory and Logan were driving Rory said)

Rory: Oh man i just thought your mom and dad and Honor and Josh and my mom and dad and Francine and Straub and Emily and Richard are going to be there when we walk into those doors (Then she wwalked up to the door and rang the door bell)

Maid: Hello

Rory: Hello were here for dinner

Maid: Oh come in

Rory: Thanks you

(Rory and Logan give the maid their coats and walk in to the living room and find Emily,Richard,Lorelai,Christoper,Francine,Straub,Shira,Mitchum,Honor and Josh talking and laughing)

Logan: Hello everyone

Everyone: Hello 2 two its good to see you all

(Rory walks up to her parents)

Rory: Hi mom Hi dad hi grandma and grandpa and grave Straub and Francine a hug

(Then Mitchum looked at Shira and Shira looked at Mitchum with pale faces)

Rory: Hi Honor and nice to see you Josh

Honor: HI Rory its nice to see you again

Rory: Hello Mr and Ms Huntzberger

Shira: Rory its nice to see you again...I didnt know you were related to Straub and Francine Hayden

Rory: Oh yes i am my full name is Lorelai (Royr) Leigh Gilmore-Hayden

Shira: Oh thats nice

Maid: Diner is ready

Emily: Thank you Amelia...Shall we eat

(They ate and then they all retired to the living and started talking about the wedding)

Emily: Why dont we talk about Christoper and Lorelai's wedding

Francine: Yes and the men can go to the studie

Richard: So were getting kicked out

Chris: I dont think we can do anything about Richard

Richard: Okay men lets go to the studie

(Chris,Logan and Josh kisses there ladys goodbye and left)

Honor: So when are you getting married

Lorelai: October 16th...and the bachlorette party is next week and all of you are invited

Honor: Yippy..what are we gonna do

Lorelai: I dont know

Honor: Why dont we go party and then to a bar

Lorelai: Perfect you have a great mind

Honor: Well thanks

Rory: Why dont we go to new york we can use the Hayden jet and do alot of partying and go clubbing

Honor: Thats perfect we make a good team

Rory: Yes we do (Then they hi5ed and hugged)

Yale / Rorys dorm

Rory: Well thank you for walking me to my dorm you wanna come in

Logan: Sure if im invited in

Rory: Of course you are why wouldnt you

Logan: Well i can hear Paris and Doyle fighting from out here

Rory: No you cant

Logan: Lets see

Rory: There fighting in Paris's room not in my room

Logan: Oh yeah

Rory: Yeah

(They go into Rorys room when they got interupped by Logan's phone)

Logan: Holdn one minute Ace

_Logan: Hello_

_Shira: Hello hunny is Rory there_

_Logan: Yeah why_

_Shira: May I talk to her_

_Logan: You can talk to her_

_(Logan passes the phone to Rory and says its his mother and she says)_

_Rory: Hello Mrs. Huntzberger how are you_

_Shira: Im fine how you are you today_

_Rory: Good may I help you with anything_

_Shira: I was woundeirng if you would like to join me and Honor for tea at the Club_

_Rory: Sure i would love to nice to talking to you bye_

(Rory gave the phone to Logan)

Logan: What did my mother want

Rory: She wants to have tea with me and your sister

Logan: Oh well we can still have a good time

Rory: Sorry i have to wake up early for tea with your mother at the country club at 11:00

Logan: Damm my mother

Rory: Sorry cya

Logan: bye

**_Hey again well i hope you enjoyed it because next chapter is about the tea and maybe it will be the bachlorette party or it will be in chapter 9 but i hope you liked chapter 7 and cyaz!_**

** Jamine**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hey everyone if you have any ideas tell me while reading and i migght do it! _**

(Rory got up at 8:30 and took a shower got dress and ate a small breakfest then went got on make up and before it it was 10:30 so she had 30 minutes to get to the country club so she a cup of coffee)

The court yard

Rory: Hey can i have a cupof coffee with wipe cream

Coffee guy: Sure that will be $4.95

(While Rory got her change out it all fell and the next thing she saw Logan helping her get her quarters up)

Rory: What are you doing here

Logan: Trying help you pick up your money

Rory: Oh my night and shining armer(joke)

Logan: Oh thank you...I thought you would be with my mother and honor

Rory: I have 25 minutes to get there

Logan: No you have 15-18 minutes

Rory: Oh shit

Logan: (haha) Dont be worried

Rory: I got to go ill see you later at the pub

Logan: Sure bye Ace

Country Club

(Rory went out of the car and walked up to the desk)

Rory: Hello im supposed to meet Shira and Honor Huntzberger

Waiter: Oh yes follow me please

Shira: Hello Rory how are you

Rory: Hi im well how are you

Shira: Im good

Rory: Hi Honor

Honor: Hey Rory nice to see you again..We should go shopping soon

Rory: Definley how about next saturday

Honor: Perfect

(Rory looked outside the window and saw Logan and Finn and Colin and Steph and Rose)

Rory: Excuse me

Shira: Of course

(Rory walked over tothe gang and said)

Rory: What the hell are you doing here

Logan: Ace dont worrie

Finn: We just wanna know what happens

Colin: Yeah

Steph: Yea and you dont really give good juice

Rosemary: Yeah its true

Rory: Get out of here brfore they see me talking to you

Steph: Come on...Oh no Honor saw me and know shes waling over

Logan: Hey sis

Honor: Logan what the hell are you doing here moms gonna flip

Logan: Come on we just wanna know what happens

Honor: Leave and me and Rory will tell okay so go

(Honor and Rory come back and say that Honor came to see if i was alright)

Shira: Well shall we order

Rory: Sure

(Then some people walk by and notice Rory)

Straub: Rory how are you

Rory: Grandpa how aree you

Straub: Good i was just talking to you friends over there

Rory: My friends

Straub: Yes Logan,Finn,Colin,Stephine and Rosymary

Shira: What

Straub: Yes there right there

Shira: Looked and saw logan and his friends lean back (so Shira walked over)

Shira: Logan what are you doing here

Logan: Were here to play golf

Shira: Really you think i should beleive that..you were spying on Rory and Honor and me werent you

Logan: Sorry were leaving

Shira: Good

Colin&Finn&Steph&Rose: Cya Mrs. Huntzberger

(shira walked over and said)

Shira: Im so sorry...Strab would and your friends like to join us

Straub: I dont want to impose

Rory: You wouldnt be imposeing

Straub: Well since my granddaughter wouldnt mind sure

Shira: Fantastic

(They ate Lunch and Shira walked to her Limo and Honor and Rory walked to her own cars and Straub walked to finish their game)

The pub

Logan: Hey how was lunch with hell

Rory: Good since my grandfather and his friends sat down and ate with us to

Steph: What and i missed that

Rory: Yeah it was less intense

Colin well what did you guys talk about

**_Hey like it answer by reviewing and if you have anyideas of what they talked about or anything else then tell by an email!  
_**

_** Jamie **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hey i hope you like it and get sajestions if you have any!_**

The Pub

Rory: Well business and us and my family and your family...And when i went to the ladys room and came back your sister sad they were talking about marrage

(Logan spit his drink and say)

Logan: WHAT

Rory: Yeah

Steph: And i missed that!

Rory: Yep

Colin: So whats going on now?

Finn: Yes love what is happening next

Rory: I donno..I guess we just have to wait

Finn: Would you like a drink love

Rory: Yes please

(Rory Went to the bar and asked for her drink sex on the beach and then she got it and left)

Rory: This is good

Steph: What is it'

Rory: Sex on the beach

Steph: Can i try

Colin: Sure we can leave now(Steph head im up sidde the head)

Rory: Yeah sure

Steph: That really is good we should get some more

Rory: OKay

(Steph and Rory walked up to the abr and asked for 2 sexes on the beach and Steph asked something)

Steph: So Rory

Rory: What do you want to know

Steph: Why do you asume i want to know something

Rory: Its you

Steph: Well i do want to know something

Rory: Told ya

Steph: Never mind ill tell you 2morrow

Rory: Okay

(They got their drinks and then went back to the table)

Logan: Hey

Rory: Hey what do you want

Logan: Why do you assume i want something

Rory: I dont know i think somebody wants something from me today

Logan: Well i dont want anything i just wanted to say hi

Rory: Okay hi back

Logan: Do you know what we should go out this weekend me,you,Colin,Steph,Finn and Rose

Colin: Yeah we should..Maybe go to Boston

Logan: Yeah i know this great hotal

Rory: Sure

(They leave the pub and go drop Rory home and Rory says why dont you all stay over)

Logan: Sure

Steph: Ill stay with Rory and you 3 stay in the common room

Colin: Works for me now i dont have to chase Finn down every hall(They all giggle)

(Rory opens the door and has a surprise)

Rory: Oh yeah Grandma and Grandma how are you

Francine: Good

Emily: Yes should eb home this late dont you have class 2morrow

Rory: Yes

Francine: I see you have your friends with you

Rory: Yes this is Logan Huntzbeger,Stephine Vandlerbit,Colin Mcrae,Finn Rothschild

Steph: Nice to meet you

Colin: Yes nice to meet you both..Maybe we should leave

Steph: Ill stay with Rory you 3 can leave

Logan: Im being kicked out of my girlfriends dorm

Steph: Yes leave

Logan: Okay by (He kisses Rory)

Rory: Bye

Colin: Cya

Steph: Ttyl (She kisses Colin)

Finn: Bye loves and im off

Colin: We got him

Logan: Yeah bye (Colin and Logan run off to get Finn)

Rory: SO what do i owe this surprise visit

Francine: Cant we visit our granddaughter

Rory: Well its thursday we can talk tomorrow at friday night dinner

Emily: Well i odnt know we were shopping and saw it and bought it for you

Rory: What

Francine: Its right here

Rory: Unzippered it..(Its an white dress that opens from the knee to the bottom of the left side with diamonds on it and it also as white shoes with a white rose for her hair)...Wow its beautiful

Francine: I know that why i got another for your friend her

Steph: Really

Emily: Yes but its in red

Steph: Thank you

Emily: You both go try it on now

Rory: Okay

(They put it on and came outside)

Franice: Their wounderful

Emily: For Rory her hair has to be in curls and Steph should be in Straight hair

Franice: Okay come like that with dates tomorrow at 6:30 and Rory come with curly hair and

Stephine come with straight hair okay

Steph: Okay

(Francine and Emily left)

Rory: Well ask Logan and Colin to be our dates

Steph: Of course..I wanna see Colin and Logans jaws drop when theys see us in our dresses

Rory: Oh yeah

(Steph and Rory got out of the dress and went to bed)

(Rory woke up and then woke up steph)

Steph: We need to take showers and the go to class

Rory: Yeah lets go cuz i need coffee

(They both took showers and got dressed and went to the coffee cart where they see Colin,Logan,Finn and Rose)

Steph: Hey Colin will you be my datwe to the party 2night

Rory: Yeah Logan can you be my date to

Colin: Do we have and say in it

Steph: Nope

Logan: yeah will be your dates

Rory: Oh Rose and Finn your coming to right

Rose: Yeah we can go dress hunting

Rory: Yeah

Rose: Lets go know

Rory: First coffee...(Rory: Drank her coffee)...Now we can go shopping

(when they got to the mall Steph and Rory went to the shop that had the same dress)

Rory: Oh right here

Rose: Yeah this is beautiful

Rory: Theres only 3 colors red,White,Blue

Steph: Why dont you get the Blue Rose and Then Rory will take the blue ill take the White and your take the red

Rory: Yeah we already have dress and their both the same but different colors and i have white and Steph has red

Rose: Okay ill take the red from steph and you'll take the blue form me and steph can take the white from you

Steph: Thats what ive been saying

(They left the mall and went to Rory dorm to get dressed and then at 6:00 The boys came)

Rory: You know the gilmore rule

Logan: Well its a 20 minute drive

Rory: Good point come in and sit so we can finish

(All the girls were finished and came out)

Finn&Colin&Logan: Whoa

Steph: Dont dorle yours gte our dresses wet(All girls giggle)

Rory: Can we leave

Logan: lets

(They all arrived at the house and the girls in front and the guys in the back..Rory rang the door bell and a maid answered)

Maid: Yes may ii help you

Rory: Yes Im Rory Gilmore-Hayden

Maid: Oh come in

Rory: Thank you

(The maid took their coats and they went into the living room)

Emily: Rory Your here

Rory: Yes

Emily: I want you to meet my friends

Rory: Of course you do

Emily: Robert i would like you to meet my granddaughter Rory

Robert: Hello Rory its nice to meet you

Rory: Same

Emily: I have to excuse myself for a moment

Robert: So youo go to Yale

Rory: Yes i do waht university do you go to

Robert: Harvard

Rory: Wow i was going to go there but i went to Yale

Robert: Yeah we would of meet sooner

Rory: Yeah (Rory put her hands behide her back and made a signal but only Stephine saw so she went top help)

Robert: Would you like a drink

Rory: No thank you

Robert: Why do you get alittle crazy when you drink

Rory: Yeah thats it

(Stephine walked in and interruped)

Steph: Rory ive been looking all over for you Logans looking for you...Oh hello im Stephine Vanderbit

Robert: Hello im Robert Smith

Steph: Sorry i have to steal Rory from you

Robert: Its okay ill see you 2 later (He then walks away)

Rory: Thank you soo much

Steph: No problem

Rory: I cant beleive grandma introduced me to a guy when im dating Logan

Steph: Dont worrie the same happened to me and im dating Colin

Rory: Come on lets find the gang

Steph: Lets

(They found the group and walked over)

Logan: Hey Ace

Rory: Hey guess what me and Steph were bringing introduced to single guys even when were dating you guys

Rose: Dont feel bad i was introduced to 2 men

Steph: Whats wrong this everyone

Francine: Oh Rory,Stephine,Rosemary i would like to introduce you to my friends sons and grandsons

(Logan,Colin,Finn almost spit their drink out)

Rory: Oh really who

Francine: This is Seth Warner,Johnathon Talbot and Derek Nordin...Boys this is Rory Gilmore my granddaughter and her friends Stephine Vanderbilt and Rosemary Marie

Seth: Nice to meet you Rory

John: Also nice to meet you Rosemary

Derek: But not as nice to meet you Stephine

Steph: You guys are smooth

Seth: Thank you(They guys did a little cough)

Rose: You guys should get something for that cold

Colin: Hello im Colin Stephines boyfriend

Logan: Yes and im Logan Huntzberger Rorys boyfriend

Finn: Yes and im Finnagan Rosthechild Roses boyfriend

(Then the guys shook hands Seth with Logan John with Finn and Derek with Colin)

John: I think we shouls be going

Steph: Yes thats a good idea

(The guys left)

Colin: What was that

Steph: Umm...I dont know us talking

Logan: You were soo flirting right in front of your boyfriends

Rose: Oh no we did not

Rory: Yeah

Finn: Bag to differ loves

Rory: Whatever

Logan: Should we form our sub party now

Steph: Not now we 3 have to make the rounds

Colin: We can go with you

Rose: No thats okay we look to good to be with you guys

Finn: Ouch..That hurt love

Rory: Anyways girls lets go

Steph&Rose: Yes lets

(The guys were just stanfing their watching their girlfriends flirt with other guys)

Colin: What just happened

Finn: I think we were just blown off

Logan: That cant be right...Their own girlfriends

Mitchum: Hello Logan,Colin and Finn...How are you boys

Logan: Hey dad were good

Mitchum: Were are the girls

Colin: Their off mingling with the other guests

Mitchum: Why arent you off mingling with the other guest

Logan: I dont know

Mitchum: Well start meeting other people remember you have to know people if your going to run the newpapers

Logan: Father i know

Mitchum: Then go off then

(The boys go off and look your the girls they then find them talking to 5 or 4 other guys asnd laughing)

Logan: Hey Ace

Rory: Logan hey...Do you know Jerrad,Jake,Jordan,Kyle

Logan: Hey im Logan Huntzberger...And my friends Colin Mcrae and Finn Rothschild

Kyle: Nice to meet you guys i was just asking the lovley Rory if she would love to go out to dinner with me and my friends and of course she can bring her friends too

Rory: Oh...I would love to but...

Kyle: ...But

Rory: We have boyfriends actually Logan is mine Colin is Stephines and Finn is Roses

Kyle: Oh

Rory: Yeah but i liked talking to you

Kyle: Really if anything happens call me

(Then when they walked off Logan asked)

Logan: What that

Rory: Nothing we were talking

Colin: Yeah talking

Steph: Whats talking mean

Colin: You were all over him

Steph: Well 2night im not gonna all over you

(All the guuys said oww)

Logan: Nice move Colin

Rory: Why should you be talking your not gonna be happy either 2night

Rose: Yeah same with you Finny

Finn: come on love what did i do

Rose: Your acting like a pig

Steph: Yeah all three of you are pigs

Rory: How about we forget

Logan: Yeah

Emily: Ohh girls come with me

(They followed Emily upstairs and put jewlery and did alot of over things and then when they were done and coming done Emily annoces)

Emily: Everyone Rory Gilmore,Stephine Vanderbilt,Rosemary Marie are here

(All eyes were on those three girls because they were the only girls...Then when they came down)

Steph: Were ready for the sub party

Colin: Yeah we should of did it earlyer

Logan: Finn get chamange

Finn: Covered

(They left to pool house)

**_Hey how is everyone if you any ideas of what gonna happen please tell me anyways tell me if you like it or hate it but be very nice please!_**

_** Jamie **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hye i hope you like that other chapter and this chapter well please if any sajestions please dont be nervous to share...Thank you!_**

The Pool House

Logan: Shall we get this party started

Finn: We shall

(The guys kissed their girlfriends passionatley and then started to drink...A few minutes later its was time to call it a night)

Rory: Shouldnt we get back to the main house

Steph: Rorys right our parents are wounding were we went

Logan: Fine lets get back so then we can tell them were leaving

Rory: Fine by me

Steph: Cool

Rose: Us girls can stay at Rorys dorm and you guys can go somewhere else

Colin: Why can us guys stay in Rorys dorm

Finn: Yes why loves

Rory: Fine

Logan: Thanks babe

Rorys Dorm

Rory: Shall we

Logan: We shall me and Rory will take her room and Steph and Rose and Finn and Colin can take the living

Steph: Uhh...noo us 3 girls will be taking Rorys room and you 3 guys can take the living room

Colin: No fair

Rory: Life isnt fair (She said that while the girls giggled)

Finn: Do you have any drinks my love

Rory: Help your self

Finn: Thank you love

Steph: I feel like taking a shower

Colin: So do i ill join you

Steph: No thanks...Well be back fro showering

Rory: Yeah and dont do anything you'll regret

Finn: You know i will

Rose: Come on girls we dont have to watch the guys behaive themselves

Rory: Yeah see yeah (The the girls said good bye and kissed their boyfriends)

(The Girls Bathroom/Showerroom)

Steph: Rory you know i wanted to tell you something but now i can tell both of you

Rory: Yeah what is it

Steph: Well i might be pregnant

(Rory and Rose just were soo thrilled)

Rory: Whoa congrats girl

Rose: Yeah congrats we should soon have a girls night out before it starts to show..not like we cant have fun we it show

Rory: Well i think were gonna soon form a group because i never thought about it untill now i havent had my period for at least a couple of weeks soo both od us might be pregnant

Rose: Well for just in case all three of us will get 2 pregnancey test each and see because what if i am

Steph: Good point

Rory: How about all 3 go out 2morrow and get them and come back to my dorm

Steph&Rose: Yeah fine by me

Steph: I cant believe all three of us might be pregnant

Rose: yeah then all three of us will go through it together

Rory: Yeah i know but it doesnt matter what happens remember

Rorys Dorm

Logan: You guys took a while

Rory: Yeah well we had to talk about stuff

Rose: Yeah and its non of you business

Steph: Now girls lets go change

Colin: Us strong men will help you

Rory: I dont think so

Logan: Fine fine

Next day

(All the guys woke up and decided to wake up their girlfriends so they went into the room)

Logan: Ace wake up

Colin: baby wake up

Finn: Love wake up

Rory: You dare wake me up without coffee

Logan: No you think i have a death wish

Rory: Thats why i love you

Logan: I love you to ace...

Steph: Leave us alone or you'll regret it

Logan&Colin&Finn: Cya

Steph: It always work...anyways when should we go to the pharmacay

Rory: Well im thinking we can get dress get coffee and then goo

Steph: Fine by me Rose are you up

Rose: Yeah its fine bye me

Steph: Well then get up because i want to know if im pregnant

Rory: Meto so come on

Rose: I do too but i need a little help by forcing me up

Rory: Fine

(Rory and Steph got up and pushed Rose out of bed)

Rory: Now we can get dressed

(They got dressed went for coffee and then the pharmacay)

Rory: What find should we get

Steph: I dont know but it has to be the best

Rose: Got that right i dont want one thats gonna say that im pregnant and then im not

(Well they were talking they bumped into someone)

Rory: So sorry

Lore: Thats okay...Rory what are you doing here and in the pregnancy tests area

Rory: Well me,Steph,Rose might be pregnant...What are you doing in this area

Lore: Well i might be expecting another one too

Rory: You and dad right

Lore: Of course who else am i marring...So how are you three doing

Rose: Great nervous

Steph: Very nervous..But look at the bright side all four of us might be pregnant

Lore: Yeah you 3 make me feel young again

Rory: Again?

Lore: True i am young

Rory: Well all three of us are getting 2 each

Lore: I always get three

Steph: Good idea we'll get three to and then you can back with us to Rorys dorm

Lore: Id love to i dont know what would happen if Chris saw them in the bathroom its agood idea for your room

(They bought the tests and when to Rorys dorm)

Rory: What are you guys doing here get out

Chris: Oh thats how you treat you father

Rory: Dad what are you doing here

Chris: Well your mother said she would be here so i can to surprise you girls but instead i find 3 boys here

Lore: Well Chris get out we have inportant stuff to do

Rory: Yeah Logan out now

Steph: Colin go now

Rose: Finn out or else

Chris: Geez when did woman get so violant

Lore: There boyfriends wouldnt get out

Colin: Were leaving but do remember us at four strong men will be at the pub

Rose: OUT!

(All four guys left for the pub while all four women stayed to take the test)

Rory: Now shall we

Lore: Yes we shall go into the dark and scary reachard world(joke)

Rory: Mom!

Lore: Sorry lets go

(They took the test once and it said)

Rory: Its possitive

Lore: Pink strip(Possitive)

Rose: Same

Steph: True

Rose: Where all pregnant

Lore: Not for sure we have to take it 3 more times

Steph: Ture

(They took it a secong time and this is how the results came)

Rory: Possitive

Lore: Same

Rose: Ture

Steph: Pink strip (Possitive)

Rory: Well mom what is that supposed to mean

Lore: One more time okay

Rose: Okay

(They took the test a third time)

Rory: Possitive

Lore: Same

Rose: Same

Steph: Same

Rose: So i guess all 4 of us are pregnant

Rory: I guess

Steph: How do we tell the guy we are Pre-Pregnant

Lore: I was thinking we can bring them all out to lunch in a public place and tell them altogether

Rory: Thats a good plan

Rose: Yeah

Steph: But where do we take them

Rose: How about the pub

Lore: Yeah perfect cuz when we say it no else will hear and if they yell then it wont matter becasue were in a yelling place right

**_Hey well i hope you like it because im gonna take it from their and if you have any ideas for Lore and Chris's wedding or how the girls are gonna tell then at the pub then please tell...!_**

_** Jamie **_


End file.
